


Malfunction

by runicmagitek



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sentence AU prompt from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> for [heywizards](http://heywizards.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

The NA.Vi model fairy twitched with the occasional spark flying within Link’s hands. He sighed, unsure if he was more annoyed over the damn gadget failing him again or the notion it had to break down while in front of Zelda. But she hid a giggle behind her hand before leaning in to kiss his perturbed face to say, “I can help fix it.”


End file.
